Sex Change
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: Sora used to be a girl. Used to be. Main- SoRiku, side pairing Namine X Olette


So, ya. This is an odd ficlet, is it not? Those plot bunnies just bit me, again! And when I tried to ignore them, they held me at GUN POINT. Where the hell did they even get the guns? I swear. Just try reading this, 'k? It all yaoi-goodness. :D It's a one-shot, unless you really, really want more chapters, k? But it's intended to be a one shot, so if I make more chapters, it might have a very thin plot.

Disclaimer: Where'd you even get the idea?

* * *

"What the hell?"

"She did!"

"OhmyNobodie."

"I know."

"The little whore. She probably just got tired of fucking her little friend as a girl."

"Ya, that Olette is such an obvious lesbian, she was probably fucking Namine up at the same time, their all frigging whores, the faggots- AH!" A black haired girl screeched as a fist came crashing into her face. A seething blonde stood there, looking ready to kill to cowering black haired girl beneath her.

"What the HELL?!" A taller girl with slicked black blonde hair stared at Namine, eyes wide in horror. The black haired girl, Xion, had a broken nose, and the left side of her face was swollen and puffy.

"Don't. Call. Her. A. Whore." Namine spoke through gritted teeth, a murderous look on her face. A brunette boy came up behind her and pulled her away, aiming a swift kick at the other blonde, her leg giving out and she fell, too.

"Don't listen to them, Nam. Xion and Larxene are just trying to mess with you." The brunette boy comforted her, still dragging her down the hallway.

"Fine, whatever, Sora. I'm surprised, though. No teachers showed up." Namine was still angry, but she wasn't quite as furious right now.

"It's ok." He soothed, rubbing her back in comforting circles. Namine let out a long sigh, and finally relaxed.

"So, you never did tell me, why did you change sexes?" Namine asked, opening the door to the courtyard.

"No particular reason. Come on, I see Riku." Sora's eyes lit up when he saw his best friend, still dragging Namine.

"Oh, look it's _Rikuuu!_" Namine teased, ignoring the glare Sora gave her. They both sprinted over to Riku, who snapped his head up at the sudden noise.

"Don't you two have class?" He asked, pulling his black book bag in front of him.

"Naw, it was cancelled." Sora explained, grabbing the book bag and pulling out a box of blueberries Riku keeps in there, just for Sora. Riku smiled.

"Why?"

" decided he had more important things to do. Besides, he forgot he had another science class at the same time as out extra science course." Sora laughed, pulling out one of the slightly damp berries and putting it in his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before swallowing it.

"Riku, are you fucking blind?" Namine nearly screamed, eyes wide in bewilderment. Riku chuckled.

"I saw Sora last week, Nam. Remember? You were too busy with-" Riku got interrupted when Sora put a hand over his mouth.

"_Not right now," _he whispered, _"I'll explain later."_

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's going to be hard to think of you as a boy now, Sora!" Namine squealed, hugging her friend.

"Isn't it? Hey, where's Kairi?" Sora asked, gazing across the courtyard for his red haired friend.

"Class."

"Axel?"

"Detention."

"Roxas?"

"Detention."

"Zexion and Demyx?"

"Hospital."

"WHAT?!" Sora screeched, random conclusions jumping into his mind, each more horrific then the next.

"No worries, Sora!" Riku patted his friends' spiky brown locks, "Just a couple of burns. Axel blew up the chem lab. …Again."

"Again? My Nobodie, that boy never learns. I'm surprised they haven't suspended him. But what's Roxas doing in detention?" Sora asked, dropping another blueberry in his mouth.

"He forgot his homework. Probably being molested by Axel as we speak." Riku grinned.

"Roxas still hasn't admitted anything yet, huh?" Sora laughed, passing a couple of blueberries to Namine.

"Nope. How's Olette, Nam?" Riku turned to face the blonde, watching a blush slowly creep up her face.

"Fine. She really likes her new job." Namine smiled, probably thinking about her girlfriend. Namine pulled out a couple of blueberries and shoved them in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"What's she doing, anyway?" Riku inquired, chuckling a little when Sora stole back the blueberries.

"Ah, she's an editor. Apparently, she's going to have enough money to buy us a house, soon." Namine explained, twisting her left hand to admire the gold ring. Sora dropped the blueberry he had in his hand and gaped at it. Namine giggled.

"You two are engaged?!" He squealed, pouncing on Namine.

"Aren't you two too young? Well, at least, aren't you too young, Namine? She's twenty! Your seventeen, Nam." Riku chewed his lip nervously, figuring that Olette had once again done something without thinking it through. Sora got off Namine and sat back down beside Riku, leaning against the tree.

"Thanks, Riku. I'm happy about it too. No, I'm turning eighteen in a month! So long as you don't tell too many people, I'll be ok! A month 'till I'm legal. Doesn't that sound weird?" Namine laughed, still admiring the gold band around her pale, slender finger.

"Yes, but not as weird as the fact that Sora suddenly decided she wanted to be a guy." RIku changed the conversation back to Sora, who hand now resumed eating his blueberries.

"He won't tell me!" Namine pouted, quickly getting sidetracked.

"Please tell us, Sora?" Riku begged, pulling the blueberries out of the brunettes' hands.

"Give those back!" Sora yelped, turning around and attempting to tackle Riku, who quickly stood up and held them out of his reach. Laughing, RIku dangled them teasingly over Sora's face.

"Tell me why you are now a guy, and I will. A very sexy guy, might I add." Riku grinned, still dangling the box of berries over Sora's face.

"Pervert." Namine muttered under her breath.

"No reason! Please give them back!" Sora jumped up and down, trying to grab the box.

"There's Kairi! I'll see you two later!" Namine jumped upand ran off to see the red haired girl, who was walking around on the pavement and looked very, very bored.

"Tell me now, then, Sora. We've been best friends forever!" RIku exclaimed, finally giving in and giving Sora the blueberries.

"Thank you!" Sora smiled brightly at Riku, before sitting back down against the tree. Riku sat beside him, and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"So, why'd you have surgery to be a guy?" Riku asked, staring at her, watching the full pink lips suck on each blueberry before entering his mouth.

"You." He whispered, figuring he should just get it out while he could.

"…W-what?" Riku stammered, now staring at his clear, ocean blue eyes.

"I changed for you. Your gay. Riku, I really like you." SOra blushed, hiding his face.

"That was… fast." Riku muttered, unable to look at Sora. He had been attracted to him, even when he was a she, but now it was just so much more… arousing.

"Sorry. I'll go now." Sora looked ready to burst into tears.

"No, no! Stay…" Riku pulled him back down, knocking the blueberries off his lap.

"What?" SOra asked, before Riku leaned down and kissed him. The silverette pulled Sora closer to him, arms around his waist. Sora responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. Riku smiled into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, both were breathless.

"I like you too, Sora." Riku sighed happily, the brunette snuggling into his chest.

"SO THAT'S WHY!" Namine and Kairi squeeled from behind them.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Way to go, girls, for ruining a moment. XD That's a total me-move. Ya, the relationship moved FAST. But I like them fast, no? I also liked being forced into submission, so maybe I am not the best example. XD Please review? Pleaseeeeeeee?


End file.
